fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Natsu Dragonil
Natsu Dragneel '(ナツ・ドラグル ''Natsu Doraguniru) ist ein Dragon-Slayer des Feuers und ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Er ist Mitglied und Gründer des 'Team Natsu' und der männliche Hauptprotagonist des Anime und Manga. Im Tartaros Arc erfährt man, dass Natsu eigentlich Zeref Dragneel's Bruder und mächtigster Dämon 'E.N.D' ist und mit vollem Namen 'Etherious Natsu Dragneel' heißt. Persönliches Natsu ist jemand, der seine Stärke gerne und oft demonstriert. Dies tut er, indem er unter anderem Erza, Laxus, Mirajane und sogar Gildarts (kurz: alle S-Klasse Magier) herausfordert, doch jedes Mal besiegt wird. Trotzdem gibt er nie auf und sieht jeden in der Gilde als wertvolles Familienmitglied an. Aufgrund seiner rücksichtslosen Natur kämpft er mit ausgesprochen viel Kraft und verursacht demnach immer viel Zerstörung und Chaos. Seine Art von Kämpfen half ihm schon oft aus der Klemme und lässt ihn neue Strategien und Techniken erfinden. Natsu gibt niemals auf und besiegt seine Gegner meist mit wenig Nachdenken, da er die Dinge regelt wie sie kommen. Er ist intelligent, wenn es um den Kampf geht, wie z.B. im Kampf gegen Sting und Rouge, bei dem Grand Magic Games. Er konnte in kurzer Zeit die Bewegungsabläufe seiner Gegner herausfinden, welche er im Kampf zu seinem Vorteil genutzt hat. Als Dragon Slayer leidet Natsu an einer ausgeprägten Reisekrankheit und sträubt sich sehr dagegen, wenn es heißt, per Zug oder anderen Transportmitteln zu reisen. Selbst wenn er das Transportmittel sieht oder nur daran denkt, wird ihm speiübel und sein Gesicht läuft blau an. Wenn er aber mit Happy fliegt, wird ihm nicht schlecht, da er in Happy ein Familienmitglied sieht und nicht als Transportmittel. Vergangenheit Natsu ist ein Dragon Slayer und wurde von Igneel aufgezogen. Die beiden hegten ein inniges Verhältnis und Igneel lehrte ihn in der Kunst der Feuermagie und Dragon Slayer Magie. left|190px|Der Drache Igneel der vor 7 Jahren verschwand Doch Igneel verschwand, am 7. Juli X777. Der damals kleine Natsu war auf sich alleine gestellt und musste sich alleine durch die Welt schlagen. Aber seine Hoffnung besteht immer noch, dass er Igneel irgendwann finden würde. Auf seinen langen Reisen stieß Natsu in einem Wald auf Makarov, Fairy Tail's Gildenmaster, welcher ihn zu seiner Gilde einlud bzw. brachte. Dort wurde er mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und er freundete sich schnell mit den anderen Mitgliedern an. Auch damals kämpfte er schon bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Gray. Happy, die blaue Exceed-Katze, ist seit dessen Schlüpfen aus dem Ei sein bester Freund und begleitet ihn überall auf seinen Wegen. Zusammenfassung Das erste Treffen mit Lucy Heartfilia Das erste Treffen der Beiden war wohl nicht so prickelnd. Der reisekranke Natsu verpasste es, an der Bahnhofstation auszusteigen und so fuhr er gegen seinen Willen weiter. Happy, die fliegende Katze, musste warten, bis Natsu in Magnolia endlich ausstieg. Hatte er erst einmal wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen, ging es ihm auch gleich wieder besser und er konnte sich auf die Suche nach dem berüchtigten Salamander machen. Gerüchten zu Folge sollte sich der Salamander in der Stadt aufhalten und Natsu wollte unbedingt auf ihn treffen. thumb|129px|Bora, der falsche Salamander Anfangs schien die Suche unendlich lang zu werden, denn Magnolia war nicht ein kleines Dorf, das man innerhalb von einer Stunde besichtigt hat. Entmutigt schlenderten Natsu und Happy durch die Gassen, als sich plötzlich ein paar kreischende Mädchen an ihnen vorbei drängten und auf einen Mann stürmten. Natsu hörte das Wort "Salamander" und sofort war ihm klar: Es sollte sich dabei um den Salamander handeln! Natsu schöpfte wieder Mut und ließ sich von der Masse mitreissen und drängte sich durch die Menschenmasse, um einen besseren Blick auf den Salamander zu werfen. Natsu war auf der Suche nach seinem Ziehvater, dem Feuerdrachen Igneel, der ihn vor sieben Jahren verließ. Aber der Anblick schockierte ihn: Das war nicht der Salamander! Es war irgendein Möchtegern namens Bora, der sich als Salamander ausgab und die zahlreichen Mädchen durch eine verbotene Magie an sich zog. thumb|left|192px|Natsu wird von den Mädchen erdrücktNatsu brach den Bann, indem er wütend auf den angeblichen Salamander einredete und ihm derb die Meinung sagte. Doch sein Verhalten wurde nicht von allen geduldet und so musste er hinnehmen, dass er von wütenden Mädchen verprügelt wurde. Lucy hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit dem "gefallenen" Natsu und lud ihn und Happy zum Essen ein. Die beiden verspürten einen ungeheuren Hunger und aßen wie die Wilden, denn anscheinend waren ihnen die Regeln des Anstands nicht bekannt. Am liebsten hätte Lucy die Einladung zurückgezogen, schämte sie sich doch ein bisschen für das ungeziemte Verhalten von den Fairy Tail-Mitgliedern. Plötzlich begann Natsu von sich zu erzählen, dass er ein Dragon Slayer sei und die Feuermagie beherrsche. Lucy offerierte ihm ebenfalls, dass sie eine Magierin wäre. thumb|202px|Natsu und Lucy begegnen sich zum ersten Mal Doch die Wege trennten sich schon bald wieder. Natsu machte sich weiterhin auf die beschwerliche Suche nach seinem Ziehvater und Lucy schlug ihren eigenen Weg ein. Ein wenig später saß Lucy im Sonnenschein auf einer Parkbank und schmökerte ein wenig im bekannten "Weekly Socerer", einem Starmagazin, das extra für die Magier gedacht war. Plötzlich kreuzte der Salamander, besser gesagt Bora, auf und erklärte ihr, dass er ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail sei und demnächst eine Party auf einem Boot feiern will. Lucy war ebenfalls eingeladen, jedoch funktionierte sein "Verführungszauber" nicht mehr und Lucy durchschaute ihn sofort. Irgendwie schaffte er es trotzdem, die konsequente Lucy zu überreden. Bora meinte, dass er Lucy helfen würde, damit sie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail werden würde. Lucy konnte es nicht fassen...vor ihr stand ein wahrhaftiges Mitglied der Gilde, der sie schon immer beitreten wollte! Es schien so, als wäre das ihr Geschenk, bzw. die Eintrittskarte ihres Lebens. Am Abend war es dann soweit: Die Party konnte beginnen! Natsu, der eigentlich der wahre Salamander von Fariy Tail ist, beobachtete das Schiff von einem Hügel aus. Lucy, die sich richtig in Schale worf und sich in ein hautenges, rotes Kleid quetschte, saß mit Bora zusammen in einem hübschen Speisesaal des Schiffs und sprach ein wenig mit ihm. Auch wenn Bora ein richtiger Schleimbolzen war, sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Ansonsten war Fairy Tail Geschichte! Bei einem hübschen Glas Sekt oder Orangensaft wandte Bora wieder einen verbotenen Zauber an: Die Schlafmagie! Mit Hilfe eines Rings verfügt Bora über die Macht, alle Menschen in seiner Umgebung einschlafen zu lassen. Zum Glück funktionierte es bei Lucy nicht, nur gab es ein kleines Problem: Lucy war nicht alleine auf dem Boot! Die anderen einfältigen Mädchen, die sich auch auf dem Boot aufhielten, waren in einem tiefen Schlaf verfallen und waren Bora und dessen Gefolgsleute zum Opfer gefallen. Bora hatte einen hinterlistigen Plan ausgeheckt, in dem er hübsche Mädchen auf sein Schiff lockte und durch seine Schlafmagie zur Handelsware machte. Lucy wurde nun endlich klar, dass Bora kein Fairy Tail-Magier war, sondern ein richtiger Verbrecher, der mit Menschen handelte! Plötzlich krachte das Dach des Bootes zusammen und Natsu und Happy stehen auf der Fußmatte. Das war wohl Rettung in letzter Sekunde! Happy schnappte sich Lucy und flog mit ihr davon und Natsu kümmerte sich um die Verbrecher. Macao-Akt Natsu lädt Lucy zu Fairy Tail ein. In der Gilde angekommen, gibt es erst mal ein Prügelei an der am Ende alle Gildenmitglieder beteiligt sind.Dann sehne die zwei, wie Romeo zu Makarov, dem Gildenmeister kommt und sagt, er solle gefälligst seinen Vater Macao suchen, da dieser für einen Auftrag viel länger braucht, als abgemacht. Makarov schick den Jungen, aber mit den kalten Worten "Dein Vater ist Magier, der kann schon selber auf sich aufpassen" weg. Natsu aber, der Romeo gut verstehen kann, da er ja auch seinen "Vater" verloren hat, macht sich zusammen mit Lucy auf die Suche nach Macao. Zuerst reisen sie, zu Natsus bedauern mit einer Art Kutsche, bis es in den Bergen vor Schnee nicht mehr weitergeht. Lucy verkriecht sich in die,mdurch ihren Schlüssel herbeigerufene Uhr Horologium, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, da es jetzt zu Fuß weitergeht. Doch wird sie prompt von dem Monster Balkan entführt, wogegen Natsu nichts unternimmt. In der Höhle fragt Natsu den Balkan, was er mit Macao gemacht hat und wo er ist. Das Monster zeigt auf den Höhleneingang und Natsu schaut nach, wird aber von einem Tritt in den Abgrund befördert. Doch Happy rettet ihn und fliegt mit Natsu zurück in die Höhle, dieser erstmal den Verbündeten Taurus bewusstlos schlägt. Nachdem er den Balkan erledigt hat, verwandelt dieser sich in Macao (Hinweis: Balkane können sich in Menschen verwandeln). Sie gingen wieder zurück zu Fairy Tail und alle waren glücklich! Lullaby-Akt Beziehungen Igneel Igneel war Natsus Ziehvater und ist ein Feuerdrache, der jedoch seit dem 7. Juli X777 unauffindbar war. Er lehrte ihm die Dragon Slayer-Magie, das Lesen, Rechnen und Schreiben. Nach dem Verschwinden suchte Natsu, ohne Unterlass, nach ihm. Das einzige Erinnerungsstück an Igneel ist sein weißer Schal, den er immer um den Hals trägt.(ACHTUNG SPOILER!) Aber im letzten Kapitel des Tartaros Aktes, stirbt Igneel vor Natsus Augen durch den Kampf mit Acnologia. Happy Natsu und Happy sind beste Freunde und kennen sich seit Happy aus einem Ei geschlüpft ist. Als Natsu das Ei fand, behauptete er, es wäre ein Drachenei, was sich am Ende als falsch herausgestellt hat. Man könnte sogar behaupten, dass Natsu Happy's Zievater sei, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so scheinen mag. Happy unterstützt Natsu im Kampf, in dem er Natsu trägt und dieser auch von oben angreifen kann, wie im Kampf gegen Cobra. Lucy Heartfilia Natsu und Lucy haben schon von Beginn an eine gute Beziehung zueinander, die sich im Verlauf der Zeit immer weiter gestärkt und vertieft. Nach Happy ist Lucy Natsus beste Freundin. Natsu war derjenige der Lucy vor Menschenhändlern rettete und sie zur Gilde brachte. So bestritten sie auch gemeinsam Lucys ersten Job. Es ging auch so weit, dass Lucy mal glaubte, dass Natsu eine innige Beziehung zu ihr haben wollte, was sie komplett verwirrte, aber sie nicht vollkommen abneigte. Natsu erlaubt sich immer wieder in Lucys Zimmer einzubrechen, um dort zu schlafen oder zu trainieren oder sonstiges zu machen, was oft mit einem Tritt für Natsu endet. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass Lucy traurig ist oder ernsthaft verletzt wird. Nicht nur äußerlich sondern auch innerlich. So rettete er sie beispielsweise, als sie von einen Turm sprang, um von dem Phantom Lords zu entkommen. Sie sind zusammen mit Happy das sogenannte »ursprüngliche Team Natsu« und gehen auch wann immer sie können zusammen auf Missionen. Später kamen dann auch Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell und Charle ins Team. In einem Interview mit Hiro Mashima, während der Premiere des ersten Fairy Tail Films, erzählte er, dass Natsu in Lucy mehr sieht als eine einfache Freundin, aber er denkt, dass sie nicht das gleiche für ihn fühlt. Später, im Manga und im Anime, zeigt Lucy mehr Interesse an Natsu. Gray Fullbuster Natsu und Gray sind verfeindet von dem Tag an, als sie sich trafen. Sie streiten sich so oft, wie es nur geht, was oft zu Schlägereien führt, wo alle im Umkreis dran beteiligt sind. Nur wenn Erza in der Nähe ist, machen sie gemeinsame Sache und sind beste Freunde. Obwohl die beiden Rivalen sind, haben sie auch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zueinander und verstehen sich auch mal gut, was nicht oft der Fall ist. Sie wissen auch das sie sich im Kampf immer aufeinander verlassen können, was man auch merkt, als sie sich im Bahnhof bei der Suche nach Lullaby aufteilten. Erza Scarlet Natsu kennt sie seit der Kindheit und respektiert, bzw. fürchtet er sich vor ihr, was ihre Beziehung etwas sonderbar macht. So versucht Erza liebevoll zu Natsu zu sein, wenn er mal wieder reisekrank ist, was aber bei ihrer groben Art oft zu Schmerzen führt. So ist sie auch streng zu ihm und sieht es nicht gern, wenn er sich mit Gray streitet. Natsu sieht sie als furchterregendes Monster an, aber auch als eine für ihn wichtige Person. So wurde er rasend vor Wut als Erza weinte. Auch hatte er sie, nach dem sich Erza im Himmelsturm "geopfert" hat, um die Anderen vor der gewaltigen Expolsion des Lacrimas besser zu schützen, gerettet. Dafür ist Erza ihm ziemlich dankbar. Gildarts Clive Natsus Beziehung zu Gildarts ist auf seine eigene Art speziell. Einerseits ist Gildarts wie ein Vater für Natsu und besitzt eine gewisse erzieherische Rolle. Andererseits will Natsu ihn unbedingt besiegen, da Gildarts als der stärkste Magier von Fairy Tail gilt und er diesen Titel für sich beanspruchen will. Wenn Gildarts mal in der Stadt ist, dann ist er mit Natsu zusammen und spielt mit ihm Ball oder angelt mit ihm. Gildarts prägte Natsu auf vielerlei Arten, so zeigte er, wie man sich als Mann verhält und wie man andere beschützt. Er zeigt aber auch seine Grenzen auf, welche er überwinden muss damit er zu mehr Kraft gelangt. Gajeel Redfox Gajeel ist wie Natsu ein Dragon Slayer, der auch von einem Drachen am selben Tag verlassen wurde, wie Natsu's Ziehvater Igneel. Ansonsten verbindet sie nicht viel, außer ihre Leidenschaft für den Kampf. Die beiden sehen sich als Rivalen und nutzen so viele Möglichkeiten aus, sich zu bekämpfen, wie nur möglich. Sie können aber auch zusammen arbeiten, wenn sie es wollen, wie beim Kampf gegen Laxus. Wendy Marvell Obwohl Wendy wie Natsu ein Dragon Slayer ist, versteht sich Natsu besser mit Wendy als mit Gajeel. Das liegt an Wendy's freundliche und hilfsbereite Art. So hilft Wendy mit ihrer Magie Natsu besser mit seiner Reisekrankheit klar zu kommen, wobei dies nur für eine gewisse Zeit gewirkt hat. Am Anfang ist sie sehr schwach trotz ihrer Dragon Slayer Kräfte jedoch wird sie im laufe der Handlung deutlich stärker und beherrscht nun, gewissermaßen, Dragon Force. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna und Natsu kennen sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie waren beste Freunde, und brüteten das Ei aus dem später Happy schlüpfte, was sie sozusagen zu einer »Familie« machte. Sie standen einander sehr nah, weshalb Natsu später in tiefer Trauer war als Lisanna angeblich von Elfman getötet wurde. Aus Respekt vor Natsu wagte es in der Gilde niemand mehr Lisannas Namen zu erwähnen. Nachdem Lisanna sich aber als lebending herausstellte und in die Gilde zurückkehrte, war Natsu, wie jeder in Fairy Tail, überglücklich darüber. Die beiden sind weiterhin gute Freunde, und Lisanna zeigt ab und an auch anzeichen dafür mit Natsu zu flirten, was dieser aber nicht wirklich wahrnimmt. Ihre Beziehung ist nicht mehr so tief wie vor ihrem Fortgang, da Lucy jetzt Lisannas Rolle eingenommen hat. '''Zeref Dragneel Zeref ist der ältere Bruder. Viel ist über das Verhältnis der Beiden nicht bekannt, außer, dass Zeref, im Tenrou Arc zu ihm sagte, das nur er ihn aufhalten könne und Zeref anfing zu weinen. Demnach kann man sich sicher sein, dass Natsu über 400 Jahre alt ist. Da er als kleines Baby starb und durch Zeref wiederbelebt wurde, besteht die Möglichkeit dass Natsu ein Dämon aus dem Büchern Zeref's ist. Auch ist bekannt, dass E.N.D Zeref's stärkster Dämon sei. E.N.D steht für 'Etherious Natsu Dragneel', womit auch bestätigt ist, dass Natsu einen "Dämon" Zeref's in sich trägt. Andere Theorie ist auch, dass das Buch 'E.N.D.' ein Buch über Natsu ist, was man jedoch bezweifelt. Magie und Technik Feuer Dragon Slayer Magie (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu beherrscht die Dragon Slayer Magie des Feuers, die er in verschiedenster Art und Weise anwenden kann. Wie alle Dragon Slayer kann er sein entsprechendes Element essen, außer das, dass er selbst erzeugt. Während er Feuer isst, kann sich sein Magie-Behälter wieder auffüllen. So entsteht ein großer Vorteil gegenüber normale Feuer-Magier. Die Temperatur der Flammen kann sich durch emotionale Veränderungen dementsprechend verändern, da er z.B. im Kampf gegen Erigor deutlich heißere Flammen aufgrund der Wut benutzt hat. Die werden auch die Flammen der Gefühle genannt. Er bezieht seine Flammen in den Kampf, was seinen physischen Angriff stark erhöht. Er kann Flammen an jeden Bereich seines Körpers nutzen und kann aufgrund seiner Lunge, die Feuer verträgt auch Flammen spucken. Sein Feuer ist außergewöhnlich stark und kann durch Metall durchbrennen. Sein Feuer kann sogar explosive Eigenschaften annehmen. Im Kampf wächst er jedes Mal wieder über sich hinaus und ist wahrscheinlich der stärkste Dragon Slayer Earthlands. *'Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu speeit eine große Menge Feuer aus seinem Mund. *'Klauen des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsus Füße fangen Feuer und mit der erhöhten Angriffkraft greift er seinen Gegner an. Die Attacke wird auch als Jet-Antrieb genutzt (z.B. im Wasser). *'Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Dabei hüllt Natsu seine Faust in Flammen und greift seinen Gegner an. Als er eine Katzenmaske trug, benannte er die Attacke zu Katzen Feuer (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā) um. *'Flügelschlag des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu läuft auf seinen Gegner zu, greift ihn und steckt seine Arme in Flammen, woraufhin er den Gegner fliegen schickt. Vergleichbar mit einem Flügelschlag nur mit seinen Armen. *'Hornschwert des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu umhüllt seinen ganzen Körper mit Feuer und rast mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Gegner zu und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Schlag. *'Brilliantflamme des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu umhüllt beide Hände mit Feuer und vereint beide Flammen.Während im Manga eine gewaltige Explosion entsteht, ensteht im Anime ein gigantischer Feuerball, den er dann auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. :*'Brilliantflamme des Drachengotts' (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): Eigentlich eine alternative zur Brilliantflamme des Feuerdrachen'. '''In der einen Hand hält er das Feuer des Dragon Slayers und in der anderen Hand das Feuer des God Slayers, vereint beide und erschafft eine gewaltige Explosion mit beiden Flammen die eine große Reichweite erreichen und besiegte Zancrow mit nur einem Schlag. *'Ellbogen des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Er sammelt seine Feuerkraft und entlädt diese aus dem Ellbogen. Riesige Flammen strömen aus seinem Ellbogen, die seine Geschwindigkeit und Angriffskraft der Schläge erhöhen. *'Zerquetschender Reißzahn des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Er holt aus und fegt seine Gegner wie mit einer Klaue weg, dabei wird der Gegner verbrannt. *'Erfassende Schlag des Feuerdrachen' (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Während er mit der einen Hand den Gegner festhält, schlägt die andere Hand in Form einer Faust aus nächster Nähe zu. *'Geheime Dragon Slayer-Techniken''' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Purpurner Lotus: Faust des Feuerdrachen' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren: Karyū Ken): Natsu schlägt schnell nacheinander den Gegner und holt Schwung, um mit seinen Händen eine Explosion zu veranstalten. Er besiegte mit der Technik Gajeel Redfox, während dieser die Schuppen des Eisendrachen aktiviert hatte und zerstörte das Phantom Lord Gebäude. Im Anime besiegte er außerdem Erigor mit der Technik. :*'Purpurner Lotus: Explosive Feuerklinge' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren: Bakuenjin): Natsu umhüllt erst sich und einen Teil seiner Umgebung mit hochexplosiven und zerstörerischem Feuer in einem Wirbel und dreht sich sodass dabei einen Feuersturm erzeugt wird, den er auf seinen Gegner abfeuert. Er nutzte die Technik meist als finale Technik, gegen Laxus und Gildarts, sowie Sting Eucliffe und Rogue Cheney, die er komplett überwältigte. :*'Unbekannte Feuer Form - Purpurner Lotus: Feuer rotes Phönix Schwert ' (不知火型 紅蓮鳳凰剣 Shiranuigata - Guren: Hōō Ken): ... *'Modus des Blitz-Flammen-Drachen' (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): Natsu adaptiert Laxus Blitze zu seinen Flammen und wird so zum Blitz-Flammen-Drachen. :*'Gebrüll des Blitz-Flammen-Drachen' (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Ebenfalls adaptiert Natsu Laxus Blitze, vermischt diese mit seinen Flammen und erzeugt ein 'Blitz-Flammen-Gebrüll'. Ähnlich wie bei Karyū no Hōkō - nur mit Blitzen. :*'Brennender Hammer des Blitz-Flammen-Drachen' (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): ... :*'Verbesserte Geheime Dragon Slayer-Techniken' (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): ::*'Purpurner Lotus: Explosive Blitzklinge' (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): ... *'Modus des Feuerdrachen Königs' (モード炎竜王 Mōdo Enryūō): :*'Zerstörende Faust des Feuerdrachen Königs' (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken): ... :*'Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen Königs' (炎竜王の咆哮 Enryūō no Hōkō): ... Statistiken Trivia *Natsus größter Rivale ist wohl Gray Fullbuster, die beiden streiten oder tragen Machtkämpfe fast jeden Tag aus. *Natsu wurde von einem Drachen (Igneel) aufgezogen. *Natsu mag heiße Bäder. *Durch die Geschehnisse auf Tenrou Island erhielt Natsu das zusätzliche Element Blitz. *Er hasst es, wenn man den Namen von Fairy Tail (Gilde) in den Schmutz zieht, oder wenn jemand seine Freunde bedroht. *''Natsu'' kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet übersetzt ''Sommer, ''passend zu seiner Magie, die auf Feuer basiert. *Da der Held aus Mashimas früherem Werk RAVE Haru, also Frühling hieß, nannte Hiro Mashima den Held aus Fairy Tail Natsu, also Sommer. Navigation Galerie Natsu vs laxus.png Natsu und lucy rennen vor dr armee weg.png Natsu und gajeel stehen laxus gegenüber.png Natsu trifft auf zancrow.png Natsu trifft auf gerad.png Natsu steht aara gegenüber.png Natsu schlägt zalti alias ultear.png Natsu schläft schlecht ohne sienen schal.png Natsu ist suaer.png Natsu ist sauer 2.png Natsu hat erneut gegen gidarts verloren.png Natsu gewinnt einen kampf.png Natsu bekommt ein autogramm von einem hpchstapler.png Natsu beginnt einen kampf in einem zug.png Natsu beginnt eine kissenschlacht.png Natsu attackiert erza.png Natsu als aushilfekellner.png Gray und natsu streiten sich.png Gildarts zeigt seine wunden.png Gildarts blockt natsus schlag ab.png Das dragonforce wird aktiviert.png Cobra gegen natsu.png abenteuer mit edloas.png|Abenteuer in Edolas! angriff auf phantom lord.png|Angriff auf Phantom Lord! auftrag erfüllt.png|Auftrag erfüllt! aye sir.png|Aye sir byro gegen natsu.png|Byro gegen Natsu das haus beginnt sich zu bewegen.png|Das Haus beginnt in Bewegung zu geraten.. der geschrumpfte natsu.png|Der geschrumpfte Natsu! die gilde wurde zerstört.png|Die Gilde wurde zerstört! dr kmapf beginnt.png|Der Kampf beginnt! entdeckt.png|Entdeckt! fairy tail is back.png|Fairy Tail is back! gebrüll des natsus.png|Natsu benutzt ,,Gebrüll des Feuerdrachens,, gray und natsu tretten auf die riesen ratte ein.png|Gray und Natsu treten auf die Riesenratte ein. high five.png|High Five! magisches turnier kleidung.png|Magisches Turnier Kleidung master hades magie.png|Master Hades' Magie. natsu bekommt laxus' magie.png|Natsu erhält von Laxus Energie. natsu benutzt schwertspitze des phönix.png|Schwertspitze des Phönix natsu gegen die dunkle gilde.png|Natsu gegen die dunkle Gilde. natsu gegen master hades.png|Natsu gegen Master Hades. natsu gegen ultear.png|Natsu gegen Ultear. natsu hindert gray an ice srag.png|Natsu hindert Gray an Eissarg. natsu kann die gilde nicht verlassen.png|Natsu kann die Gilde nicht verlassen. natsu rettet lucy.png|Natsu rettet Lucy. natsu trägt den verletzten gray.png|Natsu trägt den verletzten Gray. natsu tritt gray.png|Natsu tritt Gray natsu und lisanna brüten happys ei aus.png|Natsu und Lisanna brüten Happy's Ei aus. natsus schal ist schwarz.png|Natsu's Schal ist schwarz. Unbenannt.png voodoo magie.png|voodoo Magie. 100. bild.png natsu als kind.png|Natsu als Kind natsu ist wwütend.png|Natsu ist wütend. natsu.png natsu und happy essen.png|Natsu und Happy essen. natsuu.png|Natsu im Manga natsuuu.png|Natsu. Natsu2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Team Natsu Kategorie:Dragon Slayer-Magie Kategorie:Dragon Force